The Strider Reunion
by Obsessivefangirl03
Summary: My idea of what Dave and Dirk's first meeting would be like.
1. Dave'sPOV

**Finally I got this done! I got the idea for this story weeks ago, and I finally finished it today!**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Hussie, not me. If it did Karezi would've been canon long ago.**

* * *

So you got to Derse, thanks to John. He used his sick wind powers, so he was able to fly you all off of LOMAX once you all met up, had your sappy little reunion, and figured out exactly what the hell you had to do next. It would've been easier if Rose wasn't drunk off her ass, so she could help, considering she was the smartest out of all of you. But she was, and right now, she wasn't acting too smart.

You could tell you were nearing Derse because you could see the purplish glow of the moon getting bigger and brighter by the second.

"_Damn, John's moving us pretty fast,"_ you thought. _"I wonder when I'll see my bro."_ The thought was intimidating. The last time you saw Bro, he had a sword through his back and was lying in a pool of his own blood. _"I mean, I know it's not really gonna be him. I mean, yeah, it's him, but not the dude who raised me. It's a younger version of him. Man, it'll be weird to see him the same age as me."_

"OW! FUCK!" You heard Karkat scream a split second before you hit the ground.

"Sorry guys. I haven't had much practice on flying other people," John told him.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, YOU LANDED ON YOUR FEET, WHILE THE REST OF US JUST FELL FLAT ON OUR FUCKING ASSES!" Terezi cackled as usual at Karkat's yelling.

The arguement snapped you out of your troubling thoughts. Wait. No. Not troubling. Your Dave Strider. Awesome coolkid extraordinair. You don't get troubled. Unless it's ironically. Your way too cool for that.

"Bro. You need me to shoosh-pap you, or whatever the fuck it is that you guys do to chill out?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP STRIDER, I DO NOT NEED TO BE SHOOSH-PAPPED. AND EVEN IF I DID THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD LET YOU DO IT. YOU'RE NOT MY GOGDAMN MOIRAIL."

"Guys, guys, calm down. We need to find Jade and the others and get everything straightened out." John said, attempting to stop our arguing.

"1 4GR33 W1TH MR. BLU3R4SBE3RR13S," Terezi announced with her signature shit eating grin. Nubs McShouty just rolled his eyes next to her.

"Um... thanks?" the heir of breath said. "Look, maybe we should split up and look for everybody. We might have better luck."

Seeing as no one else had any better idea, everyone agreed. There ended up being three groups: Karkat and Terezi, Kanaya and Rose, and you and John.

The two of you headed out in a different direction than your friends in silence. As it turned out you didn't really have too much to say to each other.

After a while of walking to who knows where, John spoke up.

"So, uh, about Rose..."

"What? Her being drunk and everything? Yeah, that's been going on for a while now. We all told her not to do it today, and she said she wouldn't, but, well, that didn't really happen, now did it?"

He still looked a little troubled. "Oh, um, right. But that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Now you were the one who was confused.

"Well, are she and Kanaya, like, you know, serious?" Now it made sense.

"Oh! Does Egbert got a thing for my sister?" you smirked at the blushing boy.

"No!" he shouted quickly. "I just... uh... because... I...," he flustered.

"Don't sweat it dude, I won't tell her." John relaxed a little. "But yeah, they're pretty serious. Sorry bro."

He looked disappointed, but nodded showing he understood.

"Jeez, bro. I didn't realize you wanted to fuck her so bad."

"Yopu're best bro's eyes widened. "I do not!"

"Yeah, sure, Egderp. Whatever you say," you told him, smirking again.

John blushed even more and refused to look at or speak to you anymore.

After a while more of walking, you thought you saw something.

You grabbed John's arm and whispered, "Bro."

He glanced at you curiously, and you pointed at the thing that caught your eye.

Ahead of you looked like a dude your age in a magenta god teir robe. He pulled his hood down to reveal hair so blond it was almost white-just like yours. It was also styled so perfectly, it looked like he had spent way to much time on it that morning. Typical of him.

"Dave..." John whispered back.

"I know." The guy in front of you was your bro.

* * *

**So there it is. This will only be a two-shot, and the next chapter is going to be form Dirk's POV.**

**Please review, I am really excited for this story, and I wanna know how I'm doing.**

**Also, I might do a Lalonde Reunion, so please let me know if anyone wants to see that.**

**Thanks in advance!**


	2. Dirk's POV

**Hello again! Let me just start off by saying I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update, I didn't want to, but I had end of year tests, and then I have no excuse really, besides being a procrastinator. But tonight I was determined on being productive, so I wrote this whole chapter.**

**Also, I decided to make this a little longer than two chapters considering some stuff I won't bore you guys about.**

**I know it's not as long as the last one, but I felt like I had to get _something_ up for you guys.**

**By the way, thanks so much to all of you who followed and favorited.**

**Followed: Child of the Sky, Cutter-Blizzard, Let's See How Far We've Come, The Goddess of Percabeth, The Goddess of Darkness, Kurama111, and AmalyaSoramuni for folling this story.**

**Favorited: Let's See How Far We've Come, AmalyaSoramuni, and Kit-Usa**

**And a very special thanks to The Goddess of Darkness for being my only reviewer! It meant more to me than you will ever know. You guys should check her out, her stories are great. I hope after this chapter I will have more reviews.**

**OK, enough of this. I will let you get on with the story now.**

* * *

_What the hell just happened? _Is what you immediately think. _Okay, Dirk, just take a moment, gather your thoughts._

What had happened? One moment you were pestering Jane, then the next thing you knew, there was an explosion, you and Roxy had become godtiers, and were staring straight into the ugly face of the Condescence. That much you understood. It seemed pretty ovbious what you had to do next. Kill her.

But then that girl. Where did she come from? Who was she? How did she get here?

It was too much for your brain to process all at once. You needed time to think. But, fortunately for you, it looked like you had been teleported pretty far away, so it seemed that you'd be able to start trying to figure it out as you made your way back.

~An hour later~

Finally, Derse was in view again. You still weren't sure what to make of your current situaion, but right now it was more important to figure out what was happening to your friends.

You traveled around for a little while until you found something you thought knida looked like a jail. As you made your way up to it, you pulled the hood off you god tier outfit. It was starting to get annoying, and you needed to make sure your hair wasn't messed up. Luckily, it wasn't. Like it even could be if it tried.

You took a careful step forward, when you heard a shout from behind you.

"Hey!" You glanced back before you dove into cover, but had a great surprise. You expected to see an archagent with a sword,or something ready to kill you on orders, but instead you saw two boys. One of them was wearing a deep blue god tier outfit that matched his eyes with raven-colored black hair. On his face were a pair of glasses and a derpy smile. He reminded you all too much of a certain ex-boyfriend of yours. The other wore a red god tier outfit, and had dark shades on so you couldn't see his eyes. His hair was the same as yours in color, but instead of spiking, it lay flat. You couldn't make out his expression behind the perfectly straight face he looked at you with.

Hold up.

The shades, the hair color, the poker face. Holy shit. This was your Bro.

* * *

**OK guys, so pleeeeaase give me more reviews this time! It will help me update faster.**

**If any of you want to give me suggestions for the story, they will be greatly appreciated, and probably used, considering I was not intending to make this longer, and have no idea where I'm going with this story. :P**

**Just to let you guys know, it will probably be while before I update again, but this time I have a good reason! Next week is my last week in school (please don't rub it in, I know practically every other kid in the country is already out but I have to go till the 14th XP), and the Sunday afterward I am going to Niagra Falls in Canada until Friday, the 21st. I am really excited, but it means I will be away from my computer for a week. Then the day after I get back, I have my friend's birthday party, then maybe a sleepover with another friend, if my mom decides to give me an answer XP.**

**I would try to work on another chapter next week before I leave, but I am going to do a fanfic for a TV show, and the first chapter has to be up before the premier of the next season on the 21st, because my stupid friend told me to do the first prompt off of the promo, so that takes priority, now that this is up, and you guys know I'm not dead.**

**I'll have a lot more time to write when I'm done with school and after my trip to Canada, I promise.**

**Byez!**


	3. Behind-the-Shades-Stare-Down

**Surprise! I'm here! You guys are so lucky. I didn't intend to do this, but I guess the surprise update by Hussie a couple days ago inspired me or something because while I was trying to write something else, I got ideas for this.**

**Oh my gog this story has over 200 views. I can't even believe it. You are all just so :)**

**Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed, followed, and faved. You're all amazing, beautiful people and it makes me so happy when I see it. *Virtual hugs***

**So this chapter is based COMPLETELY off of a review I got by a guest who put their name as Yue Hikari. You get all the credit if you want it.**

**And dear Guest: I am so so so so sorry for forgetting WV! I really I am.**

**Dear Kit-Usa: Idk maybe there will be some JohnDave if you guys want it. Nothing really hints about it in this chapter.**

**Thanks to you guys who wished me a happy trip. It's almost 2am now and I have to pack tomorrow (today?) and my mother will be horrendous about it so I pretty much wanna just get that over with and have it be Sunday already.**

**Ok, you guys probs wanna get on with the story now, so I will leave the rest of my monolouge at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to do this everyone knows Homestuck owns to Hussie.**

* * *

Dave's POV

He was just staring at you. Why wasn't he saying anything. Just staring. Staring, staring, staring.

* * *

Dirk's POV

He was just staring at you. Why wasn't he saying anything. Just staring. Staring, staring, staring.

* * *

Narrator's POV

(Can I even do this? Well, I am, so, apparently.)

The two Striders continued to stare wordlessly at each other, John was becoming very uncomfortable. But neither of them noticed. They were too busy staring at each other, not saying anything. Just staring. Staring, staring, staring.

* * *

John's POV

As the narrator previously mentioned above, you were becoming very uncomfortable. Wait, what? What narrator? What are you talking about? (Shoosh, John. It's okay. Just ignore this voice called "the narrator". Ignore it. Ignooore iiiit...) Okay?

Confusion aside, it was unnerving that no one had spoken since you called out to Dave's bro to get his attention. The smile you had plastered on your face was slowly drooping by second, the longer the silence went on. That's it. You couldn't take the Behind-the-Shades-Staredown that seemed to be going on anymore. You had to say something.

"So.. uh, what's your name? I'm John, and this is Dave. Nice pj's. They're really cool. Personally I like mine, but your's are cool too. So what were you doing? We were walking around here to look for you, actually. Well, I mean, not just you. You and your friends, but you know what I mean. Do you want to help us look? Oh, wait! You probably know where they are. Duh! Of course. They are your friends. And you know, you were here and everything, so, uh-"

"Dude!" Dave interupted. "Shut up."

"Sorry, Dave. And sorry to you too, uh..."

"Dirk. My name's Dirk." He told you.

"Dirk. Haha. That's a cool name. Cool name for a cool guys. It fits."

"John, what did I JUST say?" Dave asked.

"Sorry, again." You were just going to stop talking now.

* * *

Dave's POV Again

Gogdamnit, will John just shut the hell up already? He's being so embaressing. Can't he see how important it is for you to impress Dirk?

* * *

Dirk's POV Again

Is that kid okay? He's kinda rambling a lot. Like... just... shut up. Although you can't really be one to judge. You ramble quite enough yourself sometimes.

"So. Dave..."

"Sup."

"Sup."

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

**(Yeah, this is just the author's note)**

**I don't like how this chapter ended, but that's where my creativity stopped, so I kinda had to. Yes, I could've just taken a break, and sat back down later to finish, but I feel that if I wait too long on a story and overthink it, I end up hating it and myself and not liking it anymore and erasing it's existence from my computer. I don't wanna do that with this story.**

**I feel like they were all OOC at least a little. Can you let me know? If so, I will definitely work harder on that next chapter.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors, but spell check on my OpenOffice Writer (which is where I type my stories on my computer) is broken apparently. And since I am now done with school, I feel like my brain is most likely going to shut off for the next 2 and a half months, and basically I just forgot how to spell everything.**

**So I thought about this and even though the latest updates completely contradict this story now (gog Hussie), I'm not gonna change anything and keep writing it how it is. (Not sure that made sense, sorry)**

**Please keep reading&reviewing and Following&favoriting. It really does mean the world to me.**

**Adios amigos!**


	4. Announcement

**Hey, look at that, I'm alive.**

**Ermagod guys I am soooooo sorry, I know I make you wait forever for new chapters, and you probably clicked on this expecting to FINALLY have a new one, but I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO WRITE. My inspiration for this story has vanished. I wanna make the next chapter a lot longer than they have been, but to do that, I need your guys' input. So please, please, please, PLEASE review or pm me with suggestions. I don't wanna give up on this (I know for some strange reason you guys enjoy my terrible writing) but that's the way this is headed.**

**And please try to make it soon. I'm gonna force myself to sit down and write SOMETHING (whether it's for this story, or other ones I have in my head) today, tomorrow, and Wednesday. Starting Thursday I will be with a friend until Sunday (that's a long time for me to be around people, I don't know if I'll make it) to celebrate her birthday (even though it was yesterday). So my goal is to publish something next Monday. But if I don't get enough ideas it probably won't end up being for this.**

**One more thing. I set a poll up on who I should pair Dave with. The choices are only John and Jade, because they are the only people I ship him with (sorry Davekat shippers!).**

**I'm sorry for giving you my life story, I'm gonna go now. *Backs away slowly* Bye! *Runs***


	5. STRIFE!

**I'm sorry this is late, I'll explain why at the end because I ramble so much.**

**Once again thanks to everyone who read, followed, and favorited. You guys let me know this story doesn't suck completely. And super thanks to everyone who reviewed with suggestions for this chapter.**

**Oh yeah, and one more thing. Since only one person voted, JohnDave is the winning ship! Congradualations. If you aren't happy with that, sorry, but you should've voted.**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting about this because it's stupid. Hussie owns Homestuck and its characters, I only own the plot for this story.**

* * *

Dave's POV

You didn't really know what to say or do right now. All you knew was that you were starting to tear up a little. Ironically of course. At least that's what you were telling yourself. Striders don't cry.

Man, you didn't want John to see you like this, especially not with the litle crush you had on him that, has seemed to make its way back into your heart since seeing him again. Wait, WHAT!? Oh, fuck it. It isn't like you can hide your feelings from yourself anyway. Yeah, you have a crush on your best bro. Can we move on already?

"John, go away."

John turned towards you with a shocked expression. "What?"

"Go away. I want some time alone with my Bro." Sure. That's it.

"Oh, right. Okay, Dave that makes sense. I'll catch you guys later." And with that he went away.

"So. It's Dirk, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah... Is it cool if I just call you Bro, cuz that's just a little less weird for me."

"Um, sure, I guess? But, dude?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you crying?"

Shit.

"I'm not." You tell him, resisting the urge to wipe your eyes.

"Yeah, you are."

"Nope."

"Yup."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Okay, I already went through this once today I'm not doing it again. So if you say you aren't crying, then whatever."

"Okay." This time you do wipe your eyes. "So, yeah, this hasn't been awkward at all."

"Totally."

. . . . . . .

Okay this was so totally awkward.

"Hey Dave."

"Sup?"

"Look, there's something I've kinda always wanted to do with you, if you don't mind."

"What?"

"...Strife...?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Cool." And with that he ironically whipped out his katana and dashed towards you. Instinctively you pulled out your own shitty sword and did an acrobatic fucking piroette and did the same. As the two of you continued to strife, you noticed that your Bro was really fast and really good (kinda like your real Bro). But at the same time it pissed you off because it reminded you off getting your ass kicked by your Bro. Which was exactly what was happening right now.

"Alright, alright. Stop!" You both stopped strifing. "Damn, you're better than I am."

"Thanks, man. I hadn't expected to be. Hey look, I gotta find my friends, you wanna come?"

"Sure. That sounds cool."

* * *

**Kay, so that's it. I literally spent hours writing this, so I hope you're happy. Even though it still ended up being so short. Now it's 4:00 and I have to start working on a couple things for my bitchy moirail.**

**I feel like Dirk should've talked more, but I didn't know what to say.**

**If you see any spelling mistakes please let me know, (I know I spelt piroette wrong but I'm too lazy to check... is there supposed to be a 'u' in it?) I know I've said it before but spell check doesn't work on my Open Office Writer anymore.**

**Please continue to review. Suggestions are always, always welcome. Keep in mind, though that the Strider boys are gonna meet up with the rest of the Alpha kids next.**

**I'm planning on having only one or two more chapters to the story.**

**Finally, here's why I'm so late to updating. Basically while I was at my friend's house, my moirail was supposed to be there, but she couldn't come because she had other plans. Then she got mad at us, because her plans fell through and she spent the whole weekend alone being bored, when she could've been hanging out with us. So the only way to make her stop being pissed was to have another sleepover with the three of us on Monday. Then on Tuesday I had to spend pretty much the whole day there because my Mom had a lot of appointments, so she couldn't pick me up till like after 5. And Wednesday I went to Busch Gardens with my friend (the one who's house I practically lived at for a week) because her parents didn't take us on Sunday when we were SUPPOSED to go. Thursday and Friday... well I'm just a lazy-ass.**

**Catch ya late.**


End file.
